A Flygon's Tale
by shadowlugia249
Summary: A Flygon TF. A strange dragon's egg is sold to a dragon enthusiast. When it hatches, the owner is in for the experience of his life.


**A Flygon's Tale**

_By shadowlugia249_

Author's Note: This one came out of nowhere after finishing a previous story. I had never done a story on this character before, but I'll do my best to impress. Also, I will be using a slightly different version of this character so that it makes a little more sense, so I don't want to hear that I used it inappropriately. Enjoy!

I've never been one to believe in miracles. I believe that there is a perfectly reasonable answer for everything that goes on. For every action, there is a reason for every last one. But after what happened to me, I've completely changed my outlook on miracles. It turns out that Fate was looking out for me when I met...

...but that would be telling. I don't have to rush this. I have all the time in the world now, so I might as well start from the beginning. Let me spin you an amazing yarn about the time my life changed forever...

Back then, I was just a nobody living in a two-bit apartment in the bad end of Willmar, Minnesota. I had no reason to exist and I was poor enough not to own a car or a decent apartment. I was certainly on the bottom of the social ladder. But that didn't make me a bad person. I was actually very considerate of others and if I just had the money, I would have done whatever I could to help the community.

But right now, I only had enough money to fuel a rather unusual addiction. No, I'm not talking about drugs or tobacco. I've never touched the stuff and it's certainly not worth my time or life. No, I had a much more meaningful addiction that most people would just laugh at.

I'm talking about D.R.A.G.O.N.S. – dragons! Theses amazing, mythical creatures have amazed me to no end and I put whatever small profit I make at my job at EB Games into researching and collecting dragon paraphernalia. I've found books, models, sculptures and whatever else I can find. You may not believe it, but I'm poor enough to not have a decent home, but I was wealthy enough to finance my dragon collection. Don't ask me to explain the logic – that's just how it works.

But even though I had the items saying that dragons were myths, I had yet to find that one item that _proved_ they existed. A real tooth, a piece of skin – I would even go for part of an eggshell to prove that they truly existed. But no matter what I tried, I still had yet to prove that they truly existed.

However, that would all be thrown for a loop when I visited a new store in the city...

Like I normally did, I took my bicycle out for a ride to check out an ad that I saw in the paper. It was talking about a new shop that dealt in rare and mythological items. The shop had been built over the remains of an old costume shop that had burned down in a mysterious fire. But that's not what confused me.

The ad had said in letters that you _could not_ miss: "Warning! Appointment only! No one under 18 allowed!" That was odd since I had never known a store to be strictly for adults _or_ having to have an appointment to enter. But since I was already 21, I decided to give the place a call and schedule an appointment to go browsing.

When I contacted the toll-free number, I was greeted by a gruff old man's voice that said, "Aridos' Mythic Medleys. Name and age please."

"Uh..." I had said, unsure of what to say. "Skyle Kelvin – 21."

That appeared to be all he needed because the old man on the other line said, "One moment, please." I waited over five minutes on hold while I heard the man shuffling something in the background. I also heard him muttering to himself as he looked something up.

Finally, he came back on the line and said, "Please present your name and age at the front door this afternoon at 3:15 sharp along with the password: "draconic". You will be admitted for browsing at that time. Good day, sir."

And with that, the line cut out and I was holding the phone in my hand in disbelief. After I got over the confusion of what I had heard, I set down the phone and said to myself, "What a weirdo!" After writing down the appointment time and the "password", I got ready to leave and grabbed a wad of fives and tens totaling $150. If I knew "mythic" items, they were going to cost a pretty penny. I had been saving up my paychecks for an occasion such as this one.

That afternoon, I arrived at the shop with 15 minutes to spare. Believe it or not, but the store was just a few blocks from the mall where I worked at EB. Imagine that. While I was waiting for my "appointment", I looked at the building and frowned.

There were no windows whatsoever and the outside had been painted a midnight-black on its smooth, metallic surface. I can imagine that they wanted privacy, but I didn't think they would go _this_ far. There wasn't even a sign or a logo that said what it was, but its address was in the paper and I was sure that I had come to the right place. I walked up to the front door that was made of thick, strong metal and waited for the time to reach 3:15 on my watch.

The instant the time hit 3:15, I heard a voice coming from somewhere around me despite there not being any speakers.

"Name, age and password, please!"

I was a little startled at this, but I did not hesitate this time. "Skyle Kelvin, age 21 and password "draconic"."

Instantly, the door I was standing in front of slid to one side and I was able to enter the shop.

Wow. It was _really_ dark in here! The only source of light was coming from a couple of candles stationed every so often around the shop. But even in this strange light, I was able to see where I was going.

A rack near the center of the small shop held a few strange costumes that I passed by. I was not looking for anything to wear, anyway. There was also a display of various bottles and vials that reminded me of alchemists in the dark ages. If I was going to find a dragon item, that was not the place to go. There was also a display case with various jewelry and pedants marked, "Cheap Magical Charms!" Eh... no. All the while, I was trying to ignore a strange spicy-leather smell that hung around the place. It wasn't offensive – it was just... different.

What really caught my eye was a large pedestal that had been singled out and was standing off on its own. It even had its own spotlight and was surrounded by a glass case with a red cushion inside it. Walking over, I noticed that the item on display was, in fact, a foot-long emerald-green stone that shone like a miniature star in the pale light.

Moving closer, I saw that it was completely smooth and was lined with red bolts of color. It seemed rather impressive and I decided to look at the display card.

"Flygon's Egg – Price on Request

This rare, magical egg fell from the stars over 1000 years ago over present-day England. It has been passed on for generations in the hope that it would hatch and reveal the creature within, but according to the most troubled scholars, the egg will only hatch when it feels the presence of its true life mate. Although it has never hatched, it has been a true idol of dragon lovers everywhere."

This made me even more amazed. According to the card, this was a dragon's egg! I had read that dragons hatch on their own after being tended by their parents for some time, but I didn't know that one had fallen from the stars before.

But what am I saying?! This was a load of hogwash! Dragons have never been proven to have existed and here was an old man who claimed it was a dragon's – or whatever a "Flygon" was – egg. It sounded to me like this guy was trying to make a quick buck for a pretty stone.

I started to ignore it, but all of a sudden, I felt a great longing for that "Flygon's Egg" that I could not explain. It felt like I was being drawn to it and it was something that _needed_ me. I tried again to ignore it, but the nagging feeling of leaving this egg behind was starting to tear me apart. I couldn't just _leave_ it!

Finally, I gave into my emotions and said to myself, "I'll buy it, but it had better be worth something." As I said this, I felt better about myself as if the egg was somehow pleased that I was not going to leave it.

"Have you come to a decision?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that a disheveled old man – probably this "Aridos" – had appeared out of nowhere and appeared to be watching me fight with my emotions. The old mad appeared to me clean-shaven, but he had a hunch and he had more wrinkles than my laundry pile after a week. But his eyes alarmed me the most. They were a shockingly bright-green and appeared to be _way_ younger than he looked. Somehow, this guy _seriously_ creeped me out.

"Yeah..." I said, trying not to look at him. "I want that egg thing in that case."

The old man looked from me to the green-and-red stone in the display case. He appeared to be thinking this over before he made his decision. Finally, he shrugged and spoke to me without looking at me.

"I thought you'd be the one it wanted. It's been talking about someone like you for a long time."

"Say what?" I didn't understand where he was coming from.

Aridos took out a ring of keys and unlocked the case with a rather rusty key, muttering all the while, "I know that he's the one, but I just wanted to make sure you got this right first. I know that it's been over 1000 years, but you're finally going to come out. Take good care of him, but don't do what you're thinking until you're absolutely sure that you can live with him. It's not my fault if he leaves you; this was your decision, so it's up to you to get through to him."

He appeared to be talking to the egg, but I didn't want to say anything that would put my chances of owning this egg in crisis. I felt that I would be letting down whatever was influencing my mind to buy this thing. But when Aridos brought the egg to an ancient register and rang it up, I thought _I_ was going senile.

"25 cents, please."

I could hardly believe my ears! Was he kidding?! 25 cents for a valuable relic like that?! I thought I was going to go mad from the shock.

But Aridos looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

I couldn't help it. "Why is it so cheap?"

Aridos shrugged and held out his hand to take my payment. "I have no use for this item. In its current state, I do not care what happens to it. If you ever remember, come back to me after your being has changed and we'll talk about it. Until then, 25 cents, please."

I didn't even have to break a five. I fished a spare quarter out of my pocket and handed it to the man. He put it in the cash register and said to himself, "I know, but he's going to need you more than you need him in the end. You're on your own until you can get through to him."

I ignored this as just an old man's ranting thoughts and waited for him to wrap and bag the egg. I took the bag and left the shop, ignoring his rants of, "He's not going to like it, but I'm sure that you can get through to him. I'll see you when you've grown. Until then, I wish you a happy life."

When I got home, I was still in shock at the deal that I had gotten out of the deal. 25 cents for a priceless artifact like this? Aridos must be either desperate or insane to sell something like this for a quarter.

Now that I was at home, I decided to take the egg out and examine it in this better light. the old man had wrapped it heavily in tissue paper and had placed it in a single plastic bag. He must _really_ not care what happens to it to take such pathetic precautions. But _I_ did, so I gently unwrapped the egg and laid it on my bed gently. Removing the last of the tissue paper, I looked at the "Flygon's Egg" with amazement."

The surface was as smooth as glass and the colors that were on it made me admire it even more. The electric-green shade of it along with the lightning bolts of red truly made it a sight to behold. As I carried it, I noticed that it was rather light for its size and weighed almost nothing. This was odd since it was almost a foot long and appeared to be completely solid. Wanting to get a feel for myself, I placed my hand on its surface to see if it was truly solid.

That's when it all went wrong.

The instant I placed my hand on the egg, I felt my skin fuse to the glassy surface and I was unable to pull it away. But that was nothing compared to the unimaginable pain that I felt shoot up through my arm and spread all over my body. It felt like I was being electrocuted and my body went into a fit of shakes and seizures. I had no control over my body as I screamed from the pain in my body. It felt like someone was trying to rip my heart and brain out of my body. My vision faltered and I lost my breath completely. Pure fear and pain shot through me and I thought that I was going to die.

I tried once again to pull my hand from the egg's surface, but what I experienced next stopped that. I felt as if my body had erupted in flames... because it had! My entire body as well as the egg had caught flame with unusual emerald-green flames, burning my clothes and sending my entire body into shock.

Not only that, but it felt like something was _watching_ me! I felt a pair of intimidating red eyes looking deep into my soul to see if I was worthy to be in its presence. I could not remove my hand and the eyes continued to look at me. I prayed for it all to stop and for me to die. The pain I was in was not worth surviving it and the presence knew it.

But all of a sudden, everything stopped. My body went out, I was able to wrench my hand from the egg's surface and the pain stopped. But the shock of the withdrawal knocked me out cold. I was unconscious within seconds and the egg, which had been at the center of all this, merely sat there as if it had done nothing wrong.

Deep in my subconscious, I felt weak and alone. There was a dark, black void all around me filled with an infinite nothingness. I felt absolutely insignificant to the world around me.

But then I felt it... There was something out there that knew I was here and was determined to protect me. I tried running to it, but my body had completely frozen up. I was completely immobile.

But what I was looking for was not in front of me – it was _behind_ me! The figure felt somewhat familiar despite me never having seen it before. I stayed right where I was as the figure approached me from behind. As I started to look back, I felt my head stop and whatever was behind me placed its hand on my back. I was still naked, but the feeling of its hand made me feel... safe. It started stroking me up and down my back like a person stroking their pet.

There was something strange about this hand. It felt somewhat... I couldn't figure out what, but it made me feel good. The hand wasn't that big, but it still felt welcoming.

But then the figure wrapped its arms around my front and pulled me close to its chest. I suddenly felt a warm, smooth torso behind me and closed my eyes to take in the splendor that I was feeling. It felt so sleek yet so... scaly somehow. I was unfamiliar with the feeling, but I knew that whatever was doing this to me meant me no harm.

I tried to speak to it, but the figure simply put its hand over my mouth and breathed gently in my ear, "Do not speak, my love. I will not leave you."

I felt the hands move from my mouth to over my eyes. It appeared to be placing something over my eyes that I could not see. But as I opened my eyes, my subconscious all but freaked out. I was seeing nothing but pure red all around me. My subconscious had always interpreted this as danger and started waking me up. But the figure's intentions were not yet clear. It had intended to open my eyes to its world, but my subconscious was overpowering it.

All I heard was, "I'm so sorry, Skyle! Please forgive me!" before my dream gave out and I was fully awake.

When I finally woke up, I had no recollection of what had just happened to me. I could not remember what the egg had done to me and the figure in my dreams had all but vanished. The only thing I was aware of was that I was naked on the floor of my bedroom with the Flygon's Egg sitting innocently on my bed.

After I had finally gotten my head on straight and after some serious ignorance of my situation, I put on some new clothes and turned my attention back to the Flygon's Egg.

"What a night!" I said to the egg more than myself. "I feel like I've had the Hangover from Hell, except that I don't drink. What do you think?"

I didn't expect the egg to answer, so it came as no surprise when it didn't. I simply chuckled and put my hand back on the egg's surface. It didn't shock me this time, but I wasn't expecting it to.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that _you_ were the one who caused all this. But that's just a crazy thought."

I patted the egg and then jumped back in alarm. Was I crazy after all? Or was what had just happened feasible? I could have sworn that it had just...

There! It did it again! I definitely heard a distinct _squeak_ coming from the inside of the egg! If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that I had a real bona fide dragon's egg in front of me!

_Squeak. Chirp._

Nope. I wasn't crazy. I was _sure_ that it had just spoken to me! There was something inside that egg and it had to find a way out. But I knew better than to assist a hatching creature in breaking through their egg. If they came out too fast, the shock of their surroundings could kill them. Suddenly...

_Crack!_

Something had pushed on the egg from the inside, causing a wire-thin crack to appear in the side of it's vessel. I was in awe as I put my hand on the egg's surface. But then the egg started to rock and shake and I lifted it off. The egg was alive!

A few minutes later, a few more cracks followed by a few more squeaks appeared in the egg and it seemed that it was about to hatch completely. But all of a sudden, the noise stopped. I thought that it was tired or it had run out of oxygen, but I was clearly mistaken.

With a force not unlike a small explosion, pieces of eggshell went flying as the creature inside it practically exploded into the world! I had to back up to avoid getting hit by the flying eggshell.

With a grin on my face, I said to myself, "Mazel tov, it's a boy! I think..."

It was certainly something, but its species confused me the most. It certainly resembled a dragon, but I had never seen anything like it before. It had a silvery-colored body with stripes of blue running down its tail and its limbs. At the tips of each of its four-clawed paws was a blue digit with a white talon on the end. The rest of its body was a sterling-silver color except for its tail, head and wings. I'll start with its tail.

It was long and serpentine with alternating rings of silver and blue all the way down to the tip where three diamond-shaped spikes grew. The spikes were lined on the outside with blue while the insides were silver. The same layout applied to its wings. They were strangely diamond-shaped with the same blue lining and silver center. I had never seen a dragon with wings like this before, so I was even more startled when I saw its head.

Its eyes were hidden underneath a pair of blue domes that grew over them. I thought they reminded me of an insect's eyes, but theses were smooth instead of multi-faceted. They didn't appear to be hindering its sight because the tiny dragon was now crawling around my bed, examining its new environment. Finally two long, thin antenna-like growths extended from its eye line and extended back about six inches. These appeared to be the dragon's "horns", but they were the same shade of silver as the rest of its body.

(Author's Note: This may not sound like your average Flygon, but I had to fix a few things to make it more dragon-like. Don't worry about the coloring, though.)

As I watched the curious dragon walk around my bed, I witnessed a strange occurrence. The sliver and blue coloring on its body started to fade away and become a different shade altogether. The blues on its tail shifted to a dark green while the silvers changed to a soft grass-green. But I noticed that the blues on the other parts of its body – its "eye domes" and the lining on its tail spikes and wings" changed to a blazing red instead. Soon, it reminded me of a dragon that had bred with a praying mantis. I suppose that's where it got the name "Flygon".

Finally, the "Flygon" noticed me and stopped in its tracks. It looked at me through its red eye domes and had frozen in mid-step, staring at me. Against all Common Sense, I reached out with my hand to touch it. It didn't move as I got closer and closer to its head. Feeling confident, I lowered my hand to stroke its head. It still didn't move, so I put two fingers on the spot between its eyes.

Suddenly, the Flygon growled and before I could act, it had launched itself on me and had tackled me to the ground. I tried to push it off me, but it had latched onto my shirt with its claws and refused to let go. It snapped at me with its short muzzle but very pointed teeth. It was trying to take a piece of me, but I was not going to let it. It seemed that I had angered it and wanted to sink its fangs into my torso. It was amazing at how strong the little thing was despite only being two feet in length.

I was fighting a losing battle, though, and I soon slipped and the Flygon broke through my defenses and sank its fangs into my throat. I let out a strangled scream as a burning feeling was injected into my bloodstream. The blood that escaped the "venom" began spurting from my throat like a water fountain. I tried to stem the flow, but I was losing a lot of blood from the attack.

But the venom that had hit my system had hit my brain first. The shock of its influence was enough to cause my brain to shut down instantly.

I couldn't believe it. A dragon – a creature that I had spent my life researching and finally managed to hatch – had killed me on sight. This was not fair! I didn't want to go this way! I didn't want to die at the hands of a creature I had once idolized. It just... wasn't... fair...

But if this was Death, it didn't seem so bad. Even the pain seemed to be receding. I found myself in a heavy white mist in an infinite void that seemed somewhat familiar. The figure that appeared out of the mist behind me was all too familiar.

"Oh... it's you..." I said in awe. "You came back for me."

"Yes, my love. I would never leave you to die... not before we've had time to spend with each other."

The figure reached out with its hand and put it on my shoulder. I instantly felt several sharp points as if it had suddenly grown... no... I was just imagining it.

"You know..." I said, putting my own hand on the figure's. It felt slightly warm and... nah... "You've never told me your name. I don't even know what you look like and yet you've taken care of me like no other before you."

The figure chuckled and put its hands over my eyes again. I closed them and then opened them when it removed them. For some reason, my subconscious didn't freak out this time when my vision was suddenly filled with red. Everything around me was a reddish hue, but I had a feeling that I would get used to this eventually.

I turned to look at the figure behind me, but it moved just out of my line of sight so that I missed it completely. But whatever it was was taking good care of me, so I did not object to it caressing my cheek with its hot breath.

"My name will come to you eventually. Until then, you'll just have to deal with what comes in front of you. I'll allow you to return to the world so that we may come closer to each other."

"Say what?" I didn't quite get that.

The figure seemed to know that it was confusing me. It simply chuckled and placed a single digit on my cheek. It was sharp, which seemed to trigger something in my memory.

"I'll take care of you if you take care of me. We'll meet again before the end if all works out. Until then, please wake up."

I felt the presence start to fade but its impression on me did not leave. I felt my dream short out and I was soon wide awake again.

I awoke to a gentle, moist tongue licking me on the cheek. I opened my eyes and saw the Flygon licking me gently and crooning in an awkward voice.

"Fly? Flygon! Fly!" This appeared to be its normal voice although it sounded like a squawk more that a regular growl.

I sat up and rubbed my throat. I could not remember how I had gotten on the floor and the Flygon's attack all but slipped my mind. My throat was a little sore, but I was able to speak clearly to the Flygon.

"What have I been doing this whole time, Streke?"

"Streke"? Why did I call it that? I hadn't given it a name, but I had a feeling that this was its basic name.

"Okay... "Streke"... Are you done being a renegade?"

"Fly! Flyyy!" Streke came over to me and nuzzled my leg as I stroked his smooth scales on his back. It seemed that he was warming up to me already. I understood why he had attacked me – he had been born in an alien environment, thus thinking of me as a threat. But now that he could see that I meant him no harm, he was actually very noble.

But my neck still bothered me. I didn't know if his bite was poisonous, but judging from the fact that I was not dead yet, I figured that it was just a harmless bite. But why he chose to go for my neck was beyond me. The skin around the bite was a little sensitive and raw, but it would soon heal, although it will look like I had been bitten by a vampire from now on.

Streke was letting out a purr-like trill as I stroked his wing joints. He was enjoying the feeling of being stroked and he returned the favor by licking my cheek with a small, flat tongue. This was a little different than a regular dragon's own narrow forked tongue, but I realized that Streke was not your ordinary dragon. He crawled up on my lap and threatened to fall asleep on top of me, but I had things to do and I rolled out of his comfort zone and said, "Sorry, boy. I've got to get up for the day. Maybe tonight."

"Gon..." Streke's antennae drooped when I told him this, but he simply jumped off my bed and turned around to watch me.

Now that I was able to move freely, I made to get off my bed, but my hand landed on something moist. I looked at the spot and saw the blood pool that had been expended when Streke had bitten me. These were my best sheets! I quickly climbed off and undressed the bed before bringing them to my laundry room to wash. If I knew blood, the quicker you got them in the wash, the better it would be to save them from being stained forever.

As I poured the detergent in the washing machine, I felt something pressing against my bare ankles. It was smooth and warm. I was wondering what it was when a loud "Fly!" was squawked at me. I then realized that I was a father now, so I looked down and saw Streke wrapping himself around my legs like an obedient cat.

I chuckled and finished putting the washing machine in gear before starting it and squatting down to look at Streke.

"You're really something else, you know that?"

Streke sat back on his haunches and looked at me through those large, red domes. I couldn't help but wonder what color eyes were behind those transparent lenses. He was so cute when he looked at me while sitting on his haunches and I realized that he would do anything to please his "father". He curled his striped tail around my ankle and I chuckled.

"What do you say I get dressed and we find you something to eat?"

"Flygon-Fly! Braaa!" He got to all fours and cantered off towards the kitchen as if he had been there before.

I shook my head and went back to my room to get dressed. I was the father of a dragon, which meant that my life would never be the same again. I hoped that all of my years studying them would pay off.

A few minutes later, I came into the kitchen, fully dressed, to see Streke pawing at the refrigerator. It seemed that I was right about him being hungry, but I wasn't quite sure what he ate. He was a dragon, but he was unlike any dragon I had ever studied before.

Opening the fridge, I picked up Streke and allowed him to browse my shelves. He was a little taken off-guard when I picked him up, but he was enjoying the feeling and wrapped a diamond wing around my shoulders. As long as I avoided handling those claws, I was just fine with this.

"Okay, Streke, tell me what you like and I'll make it for you."

Streke didn't have much of a nose, but that didn't stop him from browsing the shelves, sniffing out his potential meal. He didn't seem to mind that some of the items were in containers. He seemed to take particular interest in some strawberries that I had thawed to snack on a few nights ago.

"Fly! Fly! Flygon!" He wriggled in my arms and I saw what he wanted.

"Okay, Squirmy, I'll get it!"

I set him down and took out the bag of strawberries. They were cold, wet and sweet –- something I never knew that dragons liked. But when I took out a berry and held it in front of Streke, he sniffed it for a moment and then slurped it up with his moist tongue. He appeared to be chewing it for a while before finally swallowing it – I knew for a fact that most dragons swallowed their bites whole. This only proved that Streke was not a normal dragon.

When he had finished the berry, he opened his maw wide for another. I chuckled at the cute expression he was giving me and gave him another sweet gem. He ate about five of them before he started avoiding them. But when I opened the fridge to put them away, he started whining like a dog.

"What's up, boy? You still hungry?"

"Gon!" This was interpreted as, "Yes", so I picked him up again and allowed him to look over my stock.

I noticed that he was a little heavier than before and he had grown a little without me noticing. I knew that dragons grew like weeds in their first month, and Streke didn't seem any different about that.

This time, Streke went right for a container of shredded beef that I had intended to make into some Sloppy Joes. I figured that I could do without it, so I set him back down and took out the container. Once I found a plate for him to eat off of, I tipped some of the meat onto it and watched him go. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, despite that he was less than a day old. Since the meat was already shredded, he barely had to chew it before he tilted back his head and it went down the hatch.

Finally, the Flygon pushed the plate back away from it with about a good ounce of meat left and sat back on his hind legs. I made to take the plate away, but I was at the wrong end of a fiery belch that Streke let loose. The jet of flame wasn't that big, but it was enough to char my shirt without setting it ablaze.

"Yipe! Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!!!"

I batted at the charred spot and then looked at Streke, who against all reason, had laid his head on the ground between his paws like a begging dog. It looked like he was actually _sorry_ for what he did and didn't look like he meant it.

"Brrr..." he purred, keeping his eyes to the ground. He truly felt sorry and I couldn't stay mad at him.

Putting my hand in-between his domes, I smiled and stroked him, saying, "It's okay, Streke. You didn't mean it. The saying goes, "No sense in getting mad at a dragon for being a dragon." Let's go find something to watch.

At my gentle touch, Streke perked up and gave me a cute, draconic smile. "Fly!" He chirped happily and pranced after me. I had turned around and didn't see him stop and look me up and down curiously as if considering something.

"Brrr..." he trilled to himself.

When I turned around again, he snapped out of his trance and continued to follow me. I sighed and finished cleaning up. "Dragons..."

For most of the day, I decided to watch a marathon of "Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe" that was one for a good six hours today. It was my week off and I wanted to spend it in my own environment. I sat back in my chair and watched Mike Rowe complain about how crazy some people were on their jobs while he made himself look bad in a pathetic attempt to mimic them.

Meanwhile, Streke had fallen asleep after his breakfast and was curled up in my lap, snoozing gently. He had grown a little from just 18 inches to over two feet in just a few hours. I just hoped that he didn't get _too_ big. I didn't have anyplace safe for him to go if he outgrew his stay at my house. But I had a good month to think about that before he reached full size.

As I absentmindedly stroked him, I noticed that my arm was itching a little. The skin on it was a little dry and I was scratching it almost raw. At one point, I looked at it and blinked in confusion. There was something... different about it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something not right about the particular shade. But then I blinked and the feeling went away. It was nothing. I just had an itch was all.

Streke's body heat soon started to get to me. At first, he was just a little warm, but soon, I was feeling a little hot from him sleeping on my lap.

But it wasn't a kind of heat that made me sweat. Actually, I wasn't even breaking one. Instead, I felt like I was being filled with a comfortable warmth that was relaxing every muscle in my body. I was starting to fade out, but I didn't complain. It felt good somehow and I wanted to just fall asleep with this feeling of safety all around me. Soon, I was a special guest visitor in the Dream World.

After what had happened last night, I still couldn't see properly. The figure that had caused my dream to short out was nowhere to be found, but I could still feel the effects of the previous night. All I could see was a constant red all around me. It was impossible to tell what was what or where I was. Whatever it had done last night, the figure hadn't finished the process before I had woken up, thus leaving me blind in the Dream World. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

But then... I heard it. It was coming back to me after my sudden panic last night.

"Skyle, my love... Is that you?"

It was impossible to tell where it was, but I could "feel" it somewhere out there.

"I'm here. I can't see, but I'm here. Please find me."

"Don't worry, Skyle. I'm coming for you!"

I was standing in nothing but red for a minute before I felt the figure appear behind me. I suddenly felt much safer now that it was here with me. I could tell that it was confused as to why I was here in the middle of the day.

"You've come back early. I wasn't expecting you back here until later tonight."

"I know. I just fell asleep with Streke on top of me."

Once again, I felt that strange touch on my face. It was not quite the touch of a person I knew but was instead the touch of a concerned creature looking out for its partner. It slowly ran a digit down my face and then put its hands around my back.

"You look just like I remember. It's good to see you again, my love."

"I wish I could say the same. I can't see a thing."

The figure chuckled and brought my face close to its own. I could feel its breath on my cheeks like an angel's whisper. It smelled strangely spicy and minty at the same time.

"You no longer need to worry about that, Skyle. I've brought you what you need."

The figure placed both unusual hands over my eyes like it had last time and I felt a strange sensation washing over my senses. When it removed them, my vision was starting to come in clearer. It was slightly sharper than it had been before and I could start to see again. While it had a bit of a red-ish tint to everything, the important thing was that I could see again.

Now that I could see again, I turned to look at the figure for the first time. It was standing just off to my side, but I could still see it.

Unfortunately, just like last time, my subconscious misinterpreted the figure as a threat and flashed a bright white. It had never seen the figure like this one and instinctively went into wake-up mode.

"No, come back! I didn't mean it! You saved me and I want to see you! Please don't go!"

But try as it might, the figure was fading fast. "I'm sorry that this had to happen, my mate, but we are not meant to be... not yet... Please forgive me..."

But I would not hear it. I didn't want to lose it again. I would NOT lose it again!

But it was no use. It was gone and I was awake once again.

I kept my eyes shut for a while, cursing my subconscious with foul word that I could think of. It wasn't fair! I had been so close! I had been about to see my dream in its true form, but my subconscious had panicked again and driven it away from me once again. It was not fair!

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

I suddenly realized that Streke was still sleeping on me and shut my mouth. I didn't want to wake a sleeping dragon – I knew how cranky they could get when awoken.

But Streke was nowhere to be found! When I looked at my lap, he was missing in action! Where did he go? Did he wake up when I did or had he been awake for some time? He wasn't in the room, so I was not sure where he had gone.

Quickly getting up, I started calling for Streke throughout the house. But I didn't hear a purr or a chirp anywhere. He appeared to have just vanished. I was starting to get concerned for him – he couldn't have gone far.

But then I saw a number of claw marks on my patio door where the handle was. The door was all the way open and the screen was toast. It seemed to confirm that Streke was outside.

Unfortunately, he was not out in my back yard. It was fenced off, which restricted his movement in the yard. There wasn't much place to look. He was gone.

I was starting to panic now. There was no way that Streke could have left the yard if he came out this way, and if he did, he was now loose in the town. I'm sure that even the best dragon specialists in town – and there weren't many at all – had never seen a Flygon before. He was sure to cause panic and confusion if anyone saw him. And if anyone saw _him,_ I would probably never see him safe again!

I was about to head back through the house to start looking for him on my own when I heard a loud _flump_ in the back yard. Quickly running back outside, I saw that Streke had returned as if out of nowhere, carrying a large brown rabbit in his maw. He had almost doubled in size in just a few hours and was now as big as a full-grown Great Dane! And judging from the bloody rabbit he was now standing over, he had obviously _flown_ away to go hunting.

"Streke!" I said more out of relief than anger. "Where have you been?!"

Streke lifted his now-bloody maw and grinned at me before returning to his meal. I was glad that he was safe, but I didn't want to watch the gory scene unfolding before me. Might as well let him eat. He had gone on his first flight and had faired pretty well. And since he hadn't brought back anything or anyone else with him, I figured he deserved it.

While Streke was occupied with his rabbit, I suddenly felt itchy all over. I tried to scratch everywhere at once, but it was no use. It felt like I had bathed in poison ivy and I was burning up with the pain. I realized I couldn't be everywhere at once and quickly came up with an easy solution. I needed a shower. Despite taking one already, I figured it wouldn't hurt. So I ran to the bathroom, undressed quickly and got the water running as soon as I could.

Once the warm water touched my skin, I felt warm relief flood over me. I was so comfortable, that I never wanted it to stop. I was feeling a great sense of comfort washing over me and I closed my eyes in the shower.

But all of a sudden, I felt the itching return. It wasn't like a regular discomfort. It was like I was on fire! I was burning up and the water was failing to quench the fire within me. I felt like I was going to die!

But I almost _did_ die when I looked at my skin. It had taken on the color and texture of a grass snake! Scaled skin was breaking out all over my body and the color was flooding over me like a miniature wave. I tried clawing at it as if to rip it off, but it continued to advance like it was on a mission.

Just when it reached my face, I felt my skin freeze up like I had been frozen alive. My scaly skin seemed to stretch and tighten like pulling rubber taut. Finally, it smoothed over so that it wasn't scaly anymore, but it wasn't human skin, either. It was like liquid silk in smoothness and feeling.

Now that the pain had receded, reality was starting to set in. I had just mutated into a human dragon right before my eyes and I was standing naked in the shower in a suit full of smooth, reptilian flesh. What else could go wrong?

Wait a minute... scales... green... dragon? That meant...

"STREKE!!!"

I slammed off the shower and had my boxers on in a flash. Ignoring my wet or half-naked state, I ran through the house to find Streke sitting on all fours in the living room. He had heard me loud and clear and was in the process of coming to check on me.

But I didn't care what he was doing. He had done this to me and the only way to fix it was to kill him. Hopefully, the curse he had somehow put on me would be lifted. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my meat cleaver before running back to the living room.

"Fly?!" he said, looking shocked at the weapon in my hand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU BEAST?!?!"

Streke looked like he had seen a ghost. He was more scared of seeing his master with a weapon than he was seeing me in emerald-green scales.

"YOU DID THIS!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!"

I screamed at lunged at him, intent on spilling his blood like he had with mine the previous night.

But before I could get anywhere near him, Streke had lashed out with his tail directly across my chest, knocking the wind and the weapon out of my hand. I staggered for a moment before he leaped at me and drove me to the floor. I tried to free myself from his grip, but his strength was unbelievable! I was looking into the face of an angry dragon that still had blood on his muzzle from his meal. The look he gave me scared me out of my rage. I was suddenly scared for my life.

"Streke... I'm sorry! I... I don't know what happened! Please... don't hurt me!"

The look on Streke's face was more intense concern instead of fearful rage. He had me pinned under all four of his massive paws, which told me just how big he had gotten in such a short time. The two of us looked at each other in silence before a sudden pain in my arms and legs broke the stare down. It felt like my bones in those regions were on fire as I felt them grind themselves into powder. My fingernails felt like they were being yanked off with a pliers as I felt something pushing up underneath them. Then with a feeling like being torn from my skin, the nails went flying off as two of my boneless fingers started to fuse together. A similar experience was happening with my legs and feet.

Streke had lifted his paws off of me and watched in amazement as my fingers and toes started to shorten and fatten into four, draconic digits each. And at the tips of each one, a long, sharp, green talon started to poke out of the places where my nails had been.

Throughout this whole ordeal, I was in pain that was completely inhumane. I was literally screaming bloody murder as my body changed before my eyes. The sheer pain was unbelievable as I twitched uncontrollably on the floor. I thought that I was going to die from the unbearable pain.

But then... it stopped. It was over... for now.

"Flygon...?" said Streke, putting a talon on my face to wipe a tear from my eyes. "Fly?"

I was sobbing from the shock of the pain. What did I ever do to deserve this? I was a decent person without a care in the world. Now I was mutating into a... _beast_ that reminded me a lot of Streke. It wasn't fair. I deserved better than this.

"Streke...?" I said, looking up at the dragon trying to comfort me. "What did you do to me? I don't understand why this is happening to me. What did you do?"

Try as I might, I still could not understand Streke as he chirped a response to my questions. "Brr... Fly-Flygon. Gon Fly-Fly Flygon."

I sniffed as Streke laid down on top of me, keeping me warm. I reached up with my mutated paw and stroked him on the back. "It's okay, boy. I know I can't understand you, but you're doing your best. If this was intentional or accidental, I forgive you. Besides, if I am becoming what you are... we'll soon be together."

At this statement, Streke seemed to smile and nuzzle me on the cheek, purring gently. "Fly."

While I was on my back, I allowed Streke to lie on top of me, sharing his body heat with me. It was amazing that he weighed almost nothing to me despite his size. He was a magical creature, after all.

Before I could even enter the Dream World, I was thrown back to reality by a searing pain in my chest and back. My skull felt like it was about to split wide open from the Migraine from Hell. I screamed out, waking Streke immediately and causing him to jump off of me. He looked at me anxiously and put his paw in my own. It was as if he was saying, "I'm here for you, Skyle. Don't be afraid."

A sudden _crunch_ in my chest cause me to scream out in pain. My ribs had just been reduced to scraps by an unknown force. They pushed on each other, expanding my chest and inflating it a little. With a liquid-like _squelch,_ my internal organs were reduced to jelly. I couldn't breathe and I had gone numb from the pain.

But as quickly as it happened, I felt fresh, clean oxygen reenter my lungs as my organs took on a new form, adding and subtracting ones that I felt I would and would not need in my new form. But that did not make it any more bearable.

Finally, my chest had reached a size and mass that was slightly bigger and more well-toned than Streke's own. Most of the fat in my body had been vaporized and I was now much more muscular than before.

But that was not the end of it. Not by a long shot. With a sound and a feeling like a lawn mower, my spine started to grind and elongate, pushing out on my backside with unbelievable force. It felt like someone was going to rip by spine right out of my body with a winch. A large bulge started to push out of my shorts, ripping them to shreds before it paused for a moment and then practically exploded out into a full-sized and full-length striped Flygon's tail. It was magnificent and majestic, but I was in too much pain to notice. And with three sharp POP sounds, three small, diamond-shaped, red-lined spikes appeared at the very tip.

The last thing to change was my head. It felt like someone had just driven a sledgehammer into my skull as it vaporized into fine powder. My nose gave a grinding _crunch_ and broke. The excess skin seemed to melt into my face, leaving a slight bulge where a short muzzle was revealed.

My teeth were becoming a dentist's heaven. A few of them were being ripped right out of their sockets while others were being sharpened into pointed fangs. Two of them also grew out of the top of my new maw and left two vampire-like points sticking out of my mouth instead of inside it.

Also, my vision suddenly went black. Like in my dreams, I was completely blind. I didn't understand. My eyes were just fine, but I couldn't see a thing. Other than the fact that they were now round, clear-blue irises, I couldn't see squat.

But then a pair of clear-red domes started to crystallize over my eyes, creating the trademark Flygon lenses. Soon, I could see again and more. I could focus my sight into a much, _much_ sharper vision than I had ever seen before. True, everything now had a slight red tint to it, but as long as I could see, it was just fine with me.

To finish it all off, it felt like someone was tugging on my eyebrows. The end result was the creation of two, long, pointed antennae, just like Streke's own. And as a final reconstruction, the powder that was my skull bones reformed into my new, Flygon-based head.

It was over. It was finally over.

The pain had caused me to black out some time ago, allowing me to return to the Dream World – a place where pain was impossible to feel. I was right at home in here.

Unlike the "real dreams" my subconscious dealt with on a nightly basis, the aftermath of my last two "special dreams" – the new vision and the red lenses – remained. And if those were still here, then that figure had to be here as well.

"Skyle! I am here!"

Yes! She was here for me!

Wait a minute... she? Was "it" a "she"?

"Yes, I am. I always have been."

This time, I looked directly behind me and saw a figure that made my heart race.

It was Streke! I'm not sure how many Flygon there were in the world, but I knew for a fact that this was Streke... um...

"I guess I can't really call you "Streke" anymore, can I?"

The female Streke walked on all fours over to me so that we were facing each other. I realized now that I was standing on all fours as well – a result of my "mutation". I was a male Flygon and she was a female. I couldn't believe that I had gotten that mixed up.

"Streke" smiled and purred as she nuzzled my cheek. "It's okay, Skyle. You didn't know. Actually, I enjoyed being called "Streke"."

"But that wouldn't be right. I suppose I'd better think of a better name. Is that alright?"

Streke nodded and whispered in my "ear". "Whatever you want, my darling."

I had to think for a while, but not too hard. Whenever I would press my mind for a name, the dream would surge for a moment, threatening to wake me up. But without much trouble, I came up with a suitable name for her.

"How about "Stravi"?"

The Flygon chirped happily and licked my cheek before flapping her wings and jumping into a mid-air flip. When she was done, she came back to me and smiled.

"That's just fine with me. Stravi... I like it. It will be perfect for me! From now on, I'm Stravi!"

Now that we were happy, I felt reality starting to clutch at my consciousness. I was sad that I was leaving Stravi in the Dream World, but I would soon be seeing her in the Real World. I was content with that.

"Skyle? Skyle! Are you awake? Are you okay?"

I was greeted by the same voice that I had heard in my dreams. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I could see Streke... uh... Stravi looking down at me with concern in her eyes.

"Stravi...? Am I alive?"

Now that we were the same species, I could understand her word for word.

"Skyle! You're awake!" Her true voice was no longer the awkward squawk I had once known but a soft, gentle, slightly-musical feminine voice that I would do anything to hear.

"Stravi... my love. Is it over?"

"Yes... It's over. We are together at last. Now we can live together as mates from now on.

But just then, reality kicked back in and I was suddenly shocked at what had happened to me.

"What...?! Where...?! How...?! What happened to me? Why am I a Flygon?! This doesn't make any sense!"

Stravi was doing her best to calm me down and reassure my troubled mind. "It's okay, Skyle. We're together now. I can explain everything to you."

But one look at my clawed paws was enough to send me into a frenzy. "No! I'm a monster! I'm a freak! I... I can't believe this! What happened?!"

I put my paws on my eye domes and ran them all the way down my face. Underneath them, my eyes were starting to water.

"This is not happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! I can't go out in public anymore! I'm an animal! I can't go on anymore!" Finally, I realized what had happened to me and glared at the one who had done it to me. "You! What the (expletive) did you do to me?!" Before she could explain, I went into a fit of rage. "You planned this, didn't you?! You knew from the start that this would happen! You knew... somehow you knew what you were doing when you hatched and bit me! I can't believe this!!!"

But despite my rage, Stravi was doing her best to calm me down. She was trying to stay calm as she walked over to me. "It's okay, Skyle. I planned this, but it was for the better. I was the last of my kind and I needed a mate. I chose you when I was still in my egg and gave you a new life when I bit you. We were meant to be together! Please... calm down. I can take care of you."

But this only infuriated me even more. With a scowl, I lashed out with my talons at Stravi, parting the scales across her face and causing unusual blue blood to ooze to the top.

"You stay away from me! You piece of draconic filth! You ruined my life! I hope someone slaughters you and hangs your hide up to dry as a trophy! You destroyed my life! You...! YOU...!!!"

What I called her cannot be repeated. It was a curse so ancient and so dark that I never even knew I had it in my vocabulary. It had the desired effect I wanted. Stravi looked like she had just been scared out of her scales. Tears started to well up behind her domes and she started to cry.

"But... Skyle..." She tried to defend herself, but my mind was set.

I inhaled a breath of air and let fly a stream of strange, blue breath. The Dragonbreath had a kind of electrical charge in it and hit Stravi full in the chest. With a weak yelp, she fell to the ground and lied there, unconscious. Meanwhile, I went to the patio and jumped into the air. I didn't realize it yet, but my large, diamond-shaped wings had grown in while I was unconscious. I didn't care, though. I just needed some time alone.

I flew... and flew... and flew... I don't know how long I flew in one direction that night. It was well after midnight and still I continued on my flight. I wasn't paying attention to anything, least of all the true wonders of my first flight. I just wanted to fly away and never go back. My life had been taken from me by a creature I had willingly brought into my home and now I could never get it back. It wasn't fair. I had had a promising future and yet, it was all taken away from me by that... dragon! It just was not fair!

Finally, I could fly no longer. My wings were giving out and I was forced to land. It was dark, but I could see in the night as if it was almost day. This night vision allowed me to find a place to settle for the night. I was clearly in the extreme north because there was a _lot _of snow on the ground. And judging from the trees I was seeing, I was somewhere in the northern region of Canada.

But I didn't care. I just wanted to find somewhere to sleep for the night. There were no caves where I could see, but I figured that one of these trees would do. I didn't want to start a fire in case I set the whole forest ablaze, so I curled up under a tree and stoked my internal fires to keep me warm for the night. I was all alone now, and for the first time, scared. I had left my life all behind me along with the only friend I had in this crisis – Stravi.

But I would worry about that in the morning. For now, I just wanted to sleep.

I did not dream that night. My inexperience with my new body had caused my internal furnace to go out, leaving me exposed to the cold. I was becoming frozen and I didn't even know it. I was going to die in my sleep and there was nothing I could do to stop it...

...until I woke up suddenly warm and comfortable. Someone had found me in this remote wilderness and had wrapped a blanket over me. The person had also started a fire near me and was cooking some wild game on a spit over it.

I was suddenly scared that someone had seen me in my draconic form and tried to flee, but I was too weak to move. All I could do was lift my head up to look at the person. Unfortunately, he was well-bundled up and had his back to me.

I started to whine, both from hunger and fear. It seemed to get his attention and he turned to look at me.

"Well, it's about time you woke up! You're lucky I found you out here when I did or you would be dead as a doornail."

I could hardly believe it. I had only seen them once, but I could recognize those bright-green eyes anywhere. It was Aridos – the old man that had sold me Stravi's egg and started all this chaos.

"You!" I said, trying to wriggle free of the blanket, but there seemed to be a magic spell on it because it suddenly felt incredibly heavy, restraining my movements. When I finally stopped struggling, it lessened its weight again.

"Me," said Aridos, turning back to his fire. "I thought you'd be out here after your little mishap with Stravi."

What?! "How do you know her name? And... how did you find me? I've got to be 1000 miles from your shop!"

Aridos grunted and turned the meat over on the fire. "You ask too many questions for your own good. But I'll humor you and answer them anyway."

He turned in his seat to look at me. He was still as wrinkled as ever, but there seemed to be more to him than I had originally thought if he could survive way up here.

"I've known Stravi since she was in her egg. If you remember, it was her that I was talking to under my breath at the shop."

Now that he thought about it, it all made sense. "Go on..."

"As for how I know where you were, I have ways of finding out anything I want about my customers and clients. You don't need to know anything more."

I groaned and said, "Alright. Next."

"As for some of your "unanswered" questions, This was all planned from the start by someone higher up in the spiritual food chain. I was just the one who delivered the item."

"What are you saying?"

"You may not know it, but there is a being out there who is known as "Fate". She is the one who gave Stravi's egg to sell to you. She told me that you would be the one that Stravi would pick you."

"So, Stravi... _did_ pick me. I... I never knew."

Aridos nodded and walked over to me. He reached out to stroke me between my eye domes, causing me to flinch slightly. But since I couldn't move, I didn't have a choice. But when he touched me, he didn't feel like I thought he would. I felt safe and confident now that I was with him. I even felt safe enough to start purring to myself.

"That's a good boy. That's the kind of respect you should have shown Stravi. You know she's all you've got now. She's the only one you can actually trust besides me."

Now that I thought about it, I _had_ gone a little off the deep end. I had been so worried about my _own_ life that I hadn't thought about what I had done to her. She had only tried to help me adjust to my new lifestyle and I had had the nerve to call her... that (shudder).

"Yeah... I suppose I deserved to freeze to death after I treated her like filth."

"Yes, you did. But it's not too late to make amends. If you plan to survive as a Flygon, you'd better apologize to her."

"Yeah... but I don't know where I am. I'd never find her again." I felt like dirt for treating her like trash.

"Of course you would." This voice didn't come from Aridos. Instead, a smaller, more timid voice had sounded from behind the tree I was lying in front of.

Aridos took off the blanket and I was able to look behind the tree and see none other than Stravi. She was still bearing the marks of my unprovoked attack on her, but she looked relatively unhurt. The two of us looked at each other for the longest time, not saying a thing. The sight of each other had left us dumbfounded.

But then, out of nowhere, Stravi lashed out with _her_ claws and gave me a matching mark on my right cheek. But when I looked at her again, she didn't seem angry in any way.

"I suppose I deserved that," I said, putting a paw to my cheek.

"Yes, you did." That was all she said. But against all odds, she raised her paw again, but this time, she put it on my cheek in a gentle embrace.

"I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions, love. Can we start over?"

Tears came to Stravi's eyes as she held me close to her, weeping freely. "Yes! I'm sorry that this happened, but we now have each other. So let's let bygones be bygones."

I nuzzled her cheek and then turned back to Aridos... but he wasn't there! He had vanished completely, taking all evidence of the fire and the blanket with him, but the meat he had been cooking was sitting on a piece of birch bark with words burned into it: "To the new mates from Aridos. May dragons fly in the skies again one day!" He finished it off with the most bizarre symbol I had ever seen. I couldn't read it, but Stravi seemed to know what it said.

"It means "God" and "God's love". We have been blessed as mates, Skyle – I think we should accept it."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I improvised by splitting the meat between us evenly and devouring it along with her.

When we were done, I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders and a new wisdom had entered my mind. I was able to look at Stravi with new insight and understand my true place in this world. It was unlike anything I had ever known as a human and I knew that my life – my future – was with her.

"Well, what do you know?" I said, smiling at her. "Magic meat. What do you say we find a place to stay and sleep this off? I'm fuller than I've ever been in my life and I need a break."

Stravi walked over to me and wrapped her tail in mine. "I suppose so. We need to start thinking about our family's future."

"Our family's..." I said, unsure what she was saying. And then it hit me. "Stravi... are you...?!"

She simply grinned at me and brought be crashing down on my face with a sweep of her tail. Before I could recover, she placed a single talon on my head and said, "Tag! You're it! Catch me if you can!"

Before I could recover, she was off in the air. So, she wanted to play, did she? Well, two can play at this game!

"You'd better fly fast, love! I'm coming to get ya!"

That was the last time any human ever saw the two of us, but I had the feeling that our descendants would return one day. Flygon lived to great ages, so we had a long time to spend together. And I was determined to spend every moment I could with my true mate, Stravi, and her with me.

Now that I think about it, I realize that miracles happen every day. The fact that we are together as we are in one of the biggest miracles I have ever known. I would never stop believing in miracles, even when I was long gone. It is these miracles that have kept hope in the world as long as it has. Who knows? Maybe one of _our_ little miracles will find you and change your life like mine had been...

**END**

Coming soon from shadowlugia249:

"Fit for a God 3 Light Version: Flammie and Glory" – Seryn's story

"Fit for a God 3 Shadow Version: Mano-a-Mana" – Mana's story

"Shiron vs. Ranshiin" – A Legendz TF

"Digi-Modified" – A Digimon Adventure


End file.
